First Kiss
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Valentine's Day. Tsugumi had asked Chitoge out for a movie, and she said yes. When they watched the movie together that night, their love started to grow into something much more. My first Nisekoi story, a Valentine's AU. Rated T. The third of a planned Romance Anthology series.


**A/N: This is my first Nisekoi story, is a short story, and a AU. Focuses on the Chitoge x Tsugumi ship with all do respect (and I do respect Chitoge x Raku too btw), hoping this story would be the first with this ship (fingers crossed), similar to my other stories First Love, and First Date. The elements in this story are mostly romance and yuri, and this takes place primarily in the movie theatre showing the film Casablanca, and set on Valentine's Day. Rated T (because there may be a love scene, but it's not too bad). Working title is Two Lovers. Enjoy! I don't own anything. The third installment of a planned Romance Anthology series. (I again, make a cameo.)**

 **First Kiss  
** **A romantic one-shot written by Christopher Spielberg**

Love is in the air.

It's Friday. Valentine's Day. During school, Tsugumi Seishiro had just asked her beloved childhood mistress Chitoge Kirisaki out for a date at the movies. Tsugumi felt embarrassed and worried about what Chitoge would say, but the girl agreed anyway. Of course, Raku Ichijo already asked out for a date by Haru Onodera for Valentine's, but it was for the best.

After a long day of school with her friends that day, Chitoge returned to her extravagant mansion. Once she came in her room, she rested for about ten minutes, before she had recieved a text from her friend Tsugumi on her smartphone.

She texted; _'Hello, mistress. I'm sorry to text you now, but what movie do you want to see at the theatre for our date tonight?'_

 _'I'm thinking of watching a classic romantic movie, because it's Valentine's, and the other movies are being booked for the afternoon and evening today. I checked the times, the movie is at 6:30 PM.'_ , Chitoge texted back.

Tsugumi replied through text, _'Sounds great. It's 3:30, so at 6:00, I will come pick you up.'_

 _'Okay. For sure. I'll be ready by then.'_ , Chitoge messaged.

Her friend replies, _'That's alright. I'll see you in a few hours.'_ , with a smiley face and heart emojis at the end, making Chitoge blush as an indication of romance.

After Chitoge turns off her phone, she thought to herself, sighing dreamily...

 _"Am I in love?"_

* * *

When it was close to 6:00 PM, Tsugumi had arrived at the mansion gates, patiently waiting for Chitoge, after they already eaten dinner. Tsugumi had worn her traditional masculine uniform from school, with the blue ribbon Chitoge had given her to be feminine since she was a tomboy.

In a few short moments, she heard the gates open as her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

Chitoge was ready, and the blonde girl was wearing a beautiful slim white dress for the evening, shiny diamond earrings, and her hairstyle still the same as usual.

"About time...that's a pretty good way you look tonight.", Tsugumi winked.

Chitoge answered, "You like it? I designed it myself.", looking at her outfit.

"That's great. We better get going. The movie will be starting soon. What movie are you thinking of seeing with me at the theatre?", asked Tsugumi.

The blonde said, "Casablanca. It's my favorite movie. Re-releasing in part of the theatre chain's classic movie events."

"I love that movie too, I watched it a dozen times back home! Humphrey Bogart was magnificent in that film. That must be really a classic, over 75 years. Can't believe it though.", chuckled the blue-haired girl.

The two giggle as they start walking to the theatre, with Tsugumi thinking the same thought Chitoge had earlier, sighing...

 _"Am I in love?"_

* * *

At the time the two arrived at the theatre, it was 6:25 PM. Both Chitoge and Tsugumi talked about how their school day was on the way there, as well as talking about how much they love the classic Casablanca.

When they enter, the two of them approached the ticket center of the theatre, (where I myself make a cameo) and Tsugumi asked the ticketmaster, "I would like two tickets to the classic movie event of Casablanca, please."

"I see you two are having a Valentine's date, right?", I said to them.

The blonde girl smirked, "Yes...it's our first time together."

"What she said.", the masculine girl answered, giving the ticketmaster the money for the tickets.

I reply, "Well, good luck to you too. And if you mind, tell me how it was. I love it.", giving the two their tickets for the movie.

"Thank you very much!", the two both thanked in unison.

Afterwards, they decide to have popcorn and two beverages for the movie, and went in the cinema room that is showing Casablanca.

Showing commercials and trailers for upcoming movies before the movie, Chitoge and Tsugumi had a chance to talk.

"The movie is about to start, Chitoge. I've never seen a classical movie in the theaters before. But since we're here together, I will be willing to experience one with you. I'll keep you close for any emotional parts just in case.", Tsugumi acknowledged.

Chitoge complimented, "That's so sweet of you. By the way, thanks for asking me out for Valentine's."

"You're welcome. The blue ribbon you gave me just made my life much better. You are even more beautiful than any other girl out there.", flirted the blue-haired masculine girl.

The blonde girl suddenly blushed red, turning a bit away, "Thank you for mentioning.", turning back to face her friend and smiling.

"Don't mention it.", the tomboy said, and the two saw the Feature Presentation logo on the screen.

This reminded them of the time when they were kids a decade ago, they watched classical Disney movies on VHS together. They saw logos like this every time at the beginning before the movie along with special advertisements and trailers. They laughed together, they enjoyed every moment, they cried at sad parts, and every time there was a scary or frightening part that made Chitoge scared, Tsugumi would always comfort her, never to leave by her side. One time, Chitoge gave Tsugumi a first kiss on the cheek, which was the first time the latter fell in love.

Tsugumi would always want to protect her childhood friend, no matter what the cost, even by the hardest of times.

After imagining their memories together and coming back to reality Chitoge and Tsugumi once again turn to face each other, but also see their hands are touching when reaching the popcorn.

Both Chitoge and Tsugumi jolt because of this, but both chuckle embarrassingly after a moment.

"Chitoge, the movie is gonna start. It's our favorite.", Tsugumi reminded as they notice the lights were slowly dimming to darkness, the screen about to show the movie.

After the Warner Bros logo at the start and the black-and-white opening credits, Tsugumi, enraptured by the movie itself, had the urge to whisper the opening narration at the beginning of the classic Casablanca very quietly, as Chitoge watched her.

 _"With the coming of the Second World War, many eyes in imprisoned Europe turned hopefully, or desperately, toward the freedom of the Americas. Libson became the great embarkation point. But not everyone could get to Libson directly, and so, a tortuous roundabout refugee trail sprang up. Paris to Marseilles, across the Mediterranean to Oaru, then by train, or auto, or foot, across the rim of Africa to Casablanca in French Morocco. Here, the fortunate ones, through money, or influence, or luck, might obtain exit visas and scurry to Libson, and from Libson to the New World. But the others wait in Casablanca...and wait...and wait...and wait..."_

Watching Tsugumi recite the lines made Chitoge's heart flutter, because seeing her childhood friend do miraculous and charming things just make her fall in love, just as long as if Tsugumi still had femininity for her masculine appearance, or personality.

Throughout the first act of the movie, they both enjoyed it so far, but mostly the romantic chemistry between Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman's characters.

For some examples, the 'Sing it, Sam' scene in Casablanca made Tsugumi whisper the song at the same time as the movie, As Time Goes By.

 _You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss...a sigh is just a sigh...the fundamental things apply...as time goes by..._

Chitoge, hearing her sing, decides to whisper the song too with Tsugumi.

 _And when two lovers woo, they still say I love you...on that you can rely...no matter what the future brings...as time goes by...  
_

After this, the two look at each other as an indication of romance, but quickly realize and turns to continue watching the movie.

Later, there was a part of the movie where Humphrey Bogart's character Rick was in the cafe drinking, Tsugumi once again whispered his lines passionately, _"Sam, if it's December 1941 in Casablanca, what time is it in New York? I bet they're asleep in New York. I'll bet they're asleep all over America. Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world...she walks into mine."_

Chitoge, hearing this, was making her blush and her heart was a flutter again. She never knew how charming Tsugumi is, even though she did help her in the past, and Tsugumi was like a boyfriend to her.

The two girls then watched the rest of the movie for the next hour (finishing the popcorn as well), experiencing several important and beloved parts of Casablanca, from Sam and Ilsa's first kiss (to which Chitoge and Tsugumi hold hands), to La Marseillaise, and to the tragic scenes. Most importantly was the climax of Casablanca.

The scene where Rick, Laszlo, Renault and Ilsa arrive at the airport hangar to say farewell to Ilsa and her husband before they get on the plane made Chitoge and Tsugumi become enchanted and intrigued by this famous scene, that the two recite together, Tsugumi doing Rick, and Chitoge doing Ilsa, the latter for the first time.

 _"...And the names are Mr. and Mrs. Victor Laszlo."_ , Tsugumi whispered firmly.

Chitoge acted worried while quietly reciting, _"But why my name, Richard?"_

 _"Because you're getting on that plane."_

 _"I don't understand. What about you?"_

 _"I'm staying here with him till the plane gets safely away."_

 _"No, Richard, no. What has happened to you? Last night, we said-"_ , Chitoge was starting to cry, reciting this.

Tsugumi bravely turned to Chitoge, saying Rick's next line at the same time, _"Last night, we said a great many things. You said I was to do the thinking for both of us. Well, I've done a lot of it since then and it all adds up to one thing. You're getting on that plane with Victor where you belong."_

 _"But, Richard, no, I, I-"_ , the blonde girl protested and entranced, as tears fall down from her face.

The masculine girl touched her cheek comfortably, _"You've got to listen to me. Do you have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you stayed here? Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up in a concentration camp. Isn't that true, Louie?"_

 _"You're saying this only to make me go."_ , quoted Chitoge, leaning into her friend's hand, saddened.

Tsugumi said courageously, keeping herself from crying, _"I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of us we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it."_

 _"No-"_

 _"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life."_

 _"But what about us?"_ , questioned Chitoge as she renders Ilsa's line, tears continue falling.

Tsugumi smirked and handsomely the famous quote, _"We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we'd lost it, until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night."_

 _"And I said I would never leave you."_

 _"And you never will. But I've got a job to do too. Where I'm going you can't follow. What I've got to do you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that."_ , stated Tsugumi as she was almost done reciting this scene with Chitoge.

The feminine blonde girl turned away as she cried more, but the blue-haired masculine girl turned her head to face her, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

 _"Now, now..."_ , Tsugumi passionately requoted, saying the other best quote of the movie with Chitoge looking curious, _"...He's looking at you, kid."_

The magic of the movie Casablanca had definitely sparked a powerful love between Tsugumi and Chitoge. The two continue to lean closer, until Tsugumi and Chitoge finally have their first kiss. The love of Rick and Ilsa's passion have changed the girls' relationship.

After the two girls part their lips, their eyes meet. Chitoge finally said to Tsugumi, "I love you."

Tsugumi was surprised by the way Chitoge said it to her. Her voice was so loving and beautiful which Tsugumi wanted to make out with her, but decided to save it for later. Her childhood friend was, in fact, her true love all along.

"I love you too.", the tomboy answered back, the two smiling.

As the movie comes to it's ending once the airplane scene ended, Tsugumi and Chitoge watch the last moments of Casablanca, the former reciting the final lines of the film from Rick, _"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_ , as Humphrey Bogart's character and Louis walk together into the misty night.

The movie finishes with The End logo, as Chitoge and Tsugumi cried a bit of tears after watching the movie. It was one of the most beautiful and favorite films they were destined to remember and cherish. It was the perfect movie for both of them after all.

Both girls, as well as the rest of the audience, then leave the cinema room, and the theatre, at 8:30 PM.

* * *

"Thank you. That movie was so romantic, Tsugumi.", Chitoge said when walking with Tsugumi to her mansion, "That's why I love spending time with you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Tsugumi chuckled, "You're welcome. It was so classical too. My night wouldn't be any more complete without you."

"Aw...", blushed the blonde girl, before they arrived at the mansion at 8:45 PM, "Oh, we're here."

The masculine tomboy checked the time, "It's getting a bit late. I was wondering if I would stay for the night at your home?"

"Sure. I mean, it's not like if it's romantic...", Chitoge agreed in a few precious seconds, opening the front gate to the mansion.

Tsugumi nodded, "Yeah. Normal. Like a sleepover. Definitely normal.", before the two became silent for a bit, looking at each other, as if they are longing for each other.

Both Chitoge and Tsugumi all of a sudden then embraced and kissed vigorously, the latter holding her girlfriend into her arms as they ran towards the front door, the gate behind closing and locking (just in case for security).

When they reach the door, Chitoge continues making out with Tsugumi as she blindly opens the door with her key, entering the home, and closing the door and locking it, taking off their shoes. They also climb up the stairs while kissing non-stop, out of harm's way as they go up without stumbling or any accident.

Once they reach the second story of the mansion, they kiss romantically as the two reach Chitoge's bedroom without knocking anything over.

Going in, they stop kissing as, when looking into each other's eyes, Tsugumi puts Chitoge down on the bed as she starts to take off her socks, pants, uniform and shirt, also helping take off Chitoge's dress.

The two kiss, and Tsugumi laid on top of her beloved girlfriend.

"Okay...what do you want to do now?", Chitoge exhausted, crazy in love.

Tsugumi hinted to her girlfriend, "...I'm guessing we should...make love?"

"You got a deal. Just don't do it too- Mmph~!", said the blonde girl, before the masculine blue-haired girl silenced her with another kiss.

The two started their romantic, intimate and private time in the bedroom as they make moans and exclaims throughout the everlasting night.

* * *

The sun shined in the bright morning after.

The girls' red and blue ribbons were placed on a table in the bedroom beside the bed. Their clothes were lying on the floor. Chitoge and Tsugumi were quiet and peacefully sleeping. They were however naked, but they had a blanket covered on them anyway.

Tsugumi woke up, looked down at Chitoge embracing her as her girlfriend has her face on her cleavage between the masculine tomboy's huge breasts, and smiled.

"Wake up.", said Tsugumi to Chitoge, the latter slowly trying to awake.

The blonde drowsily dreamt, "Oh, Tsugumi...your breasts are so big.", feeling her big breasts.

"That tickles...", blushed the blue-haired girl, "Wake up, my sleeping beauty."

Chitoge, opening her eyes slowly, finally woke up and looks at her girlfriend, their red and blue eyes meeting for the first time of the day. She swooned, "Good morning. It was so romantic last night. You and I just had sex, and we both just watched our favorite movie together."

"We did. We had a really great Valentine's last night. So I hope you had a great one too.", compassionated Tsugumi, before both her and her girlfriend's lips meet briefly again. "Come on," she then said as she got out of bed naked, putting her clothes back on (along with her signature blue ribbon), "It's Saturday today, the weekend. Let's do some fun stuff together. And I'll never leave by your side again."

Chitoge started tearing up with joy, getting off of bed naked too, putting her clothes and her beautiful red ribbon on, as she replies to her girlfriend, "Okay.", catching up with her.

As they reach the staircase, Tsugumi offers Chitoge her hand, as the two girls walk side-by-side, holding hands as they were going down.

"I love you, Tsugumi."

"I love you too, Chitoge."

For the both of them, love will always be in the air.


End file.
